


He lied to me about death

by snoozingkitten



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Biting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoozingkitten/pseuds/snoozingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q comes to see Bond in Macau to deliver intel and catches him shaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He lied to me about death

**Author's Note:**

> I think the line from the film was ‘Q’s afraid of aeroplanes.’ So I figured why not run with it? Also un-betaed so please feel free to point out mistakes!

James was spreading the shaving foam over his face when the lights suddenly cut out. Adrenaline flooding his system in one fell swoop until he was hyper-aware opening his eyes wider to catch the lights that filtered in around the cracks in the curtains. He knew the layout of the room, possible breach points and places to hide. Tense he stalked through the darkness.

The darkness held for three counts before the lights flicked back on. The flood was blinding for a moment but the light only held for a beat before going back into darkness. 

Shirtless he grabbed his Walther from where he’d stashed it just under the top cover of the bed. Again the darkness held for three counts before coming on for one count. He flattened his back against the wall but not right next to the door, if the assailant was smart then he would shoot through the wall next to the door and he wasn’t sure who he was dealing with yet. Drywall didn’t usually hold up to well against high powered arms fire. 

Again on for one count and then off for three. When it came back on it held for longer a full five count before repeating the cycle once again. 

When the knock came to his door it was a polite rap-rap. 

He lowered the gun and opened the door not even surprised to find Q tapping away at a tablet on the other side. “Q in Morse code, how cute.” 

“I thought it would be prudent to announce myself.” Q nodded at the gun pointed not-so-subtly at him. “It seems in this --like always-- I am correct.” 

“A phone up from reception would have sufficed.” James replied dryly. He wasn’t sure how Q had even done that with the lights.

“I will that that into future consideration.” 

If Q was at all bothered by his lack of clothes he didn’t say anything, barely glancing at James over the edge of his tablet. He wore a battered rucksack; the only concession to the thick humidity was to roll up the sleeves of his thin cardigan exposing his pale arms and thin wrists and the fact that he’d lost the tie. He moved around James and into the room proper. 

“What are you doing here?” James asked, the shaving foam was beginning to dry around the edges so he brushed past the kid and left the gun on the edge of the table where he could reach it easily in an emergency. He was aware of the other man moving, he wasn’t sneaking or even quiet just the simple graceful stride of someone who was completely at ease in his own body but he was moving around the room as if checking for something. 

James watched him in the mirror even as he pulled out the straight razor again, the light danced off the edge almost glittering. He raised it to his cheek. The rucksack hit the floor with a muffled thump and Q wandered over to him.

“Quaint.” Q remarked with a derisive twist of his mouth. 

“It’s a closer shave,” James said pausing over the words letting them roll around his mouth like a fine malt, “If you’re good at it.” 

Q watched him from the door partially curious and partially something else. He just hummed watching the first press of metal against skin. The faint rasp of the blade scraping over his stubble was loud in the other-wise quiet. Behind him Q was silent, a quick look at the mirror showed Q watching him with narrow-eyed concentration. 

James cut another swath of his stubble away. “Not that you would need to know about shaving then would you?” 

Q frowned at him, ridiculous glasses shifting on his nose. He looked a little like he read a handbook somewhere on how to look like a nerd. Then again it did seem to be some sort of fashion forward trend at the same time and it did seem to add to his image. “We can’t all have the ruggedly attractive 5-o’clock shadow thing going on.” He said at last. 

“You think I’m ruggedly attractive?” Another swipe of the blade clearing the shaving foam in a long path that led across to the cut of his jaw. Q’s eyes watched the progress even as the rest of him held almost unnaturally still. 

“I did say that.” He replied simply. 

He also didn’t add anything to the statement. Take it or leave it then. James narrowed his eyes and cleared his chin with a series of small practiced movements. This dance was familiar even if his choice of partners wasn’t. Q was tall and thin like he’d been stretched out one day and never managed to shrink back into the same shape, the acute angles of his hipbones just hinted at by the longer cut of his cardigan. Different but not entirely abhorrent. 

If it wasn’t for the smart mouth mixed with a confident swagger he’d say that this Q wasn’t his type at all. Only, he did give just as good as he got and that always translated to the bedroom in his experience. 

Instead James began to shave the other cheek and said. “Was there a reason you’re here? I suppose you did mention you were most dangerous in your pyjamas—is this a slumber party?” 

Q scoffed at him, rolling back his shoulders liquidly. “I’m here to give you the latest updates on the list and because I had other business in Seoul.” 

“Don’t stop on my account.”

“I thought I could observe. Gather data.” Q would never be as crass as to let his eyes drag down James’ naked back as he said that but it was implied in the coy little dips in his tone. Oh no. He’d made his move and now the ball was still in James’ court should he want to play with it. He teetered from side to side, considering his options. 

“How’s that going for you?” He kept his tone dry tugging Q along with him just to see what he would do. 

“So far I’ve determined that the security on this hotel is less than inspiring.” 

Finished with his face he tilted his head back to shave his neck. From the corner of his eye he caught the way that Q’s expression shifted into something _hungry_.

“You came all this way to play with some Chinese security?” James lightly. 

“Not everything is about fun and games 007.” Q replied. 

James hummed and finished shaving. When he looked up from drying his face Q wasn’t in the doorway anymore, instead he was sitting on the bed, legs like a walking stick bug dangling over the end. 

“Business in Seoul?” He asked striding out into the room proper. He dropped the towel letting it hang over the end of the chair and leaving himself entirely nude. 

“For her eyes only.” Q replied his mouth twisting into a smirk unable to resist the verbal bait this time his eyes doing a quick scan of everything that James Bond had to offer before jumping back up to his face with an arch expression. “I’d wait for you to put your trousers back on but it’s my understanding that you work often in this state often.” 

“Where did you hear that?” Q didn’t shift back or forward as he walked towards the bed blocking Q in with his body. 

“Office gossip.” 

James wasn’t tall but reclined on the bed like that Q had to look up at him tipping his head back so he was looking through the lenses of his glasses and not over them. It was an improvement, the coy look didn’t match his mouth. 

“Who’s been gossiping about me?” He came to stop right at the edge of the bed bullying Q’s knees so he was just inside of their spread and looking down at him. 

“It seems like they haven’t said anything untrue.” Q leaned back on his elbows. On a woman the position would push her breasts forwards like a bait. On Q it showed just how long his torso was, shoulders pushed up and long neck arched. Q was a lot like the vicious and often grumpy swans that paddled around lazily along the Thames in that way. 

“Well, there’s always that.” He rolled his shoulders once, distracting Q with the long stretch of muscles in his chest. 

He crawled onto the bed and Q let himself fall back completely looking up at him his mouth curling in a smirk. James wasn’t about to let him go just to spite him but he could play with him a little. This new Q was still an unknown after all. The fact that he was naked and Q was dressed didn’t bother him at all. He had taken on worse in only his pants. 

“How droll.” Q murmured. “Basic human nature at its messiest 007.” 

“But it’s fun.” James replied and held himself braced on one arm executing a half-push up so he was almost resting his chest on the soft cardigan but also brought their face in close. This close he could see the way that his pupils has expanded leaving only a faint hint of pale green, as if trying to pull in all the available light. It’s also obvious that he wasn’t nearly as unaffected as he would like to seem. Lying there like it was his idea and like he didn’t really care if this proceeded or not. 

He curled his fingers around Q’s jaw bringing them eye to eye. Q sucked a quiet breath in between his teeth, startled or aroused it was difficult to tell at his juncture. 

“This is what you wanted.” James breathed against his mouth, flicking his tongue out to taste Q’s bottom lip and the quick shallow puffs of air. 

“Hardly.” He whispered and James grinned, James squeezed his jaw and this time the rough inhale couldn’t be anything but arousal coupled with the way Q shivered faintly was telling. Interesting. 

“Okay.” He said resting his mouth just over Q’s. He could feel the heat coming off of him, between his thighs, against his chest and just under his lips. He held that position for a moment, just feeling the steady thump of Q’s pulse where he was still holding his jaw. Held until he felt Q surge up against him then he countered pushing him back down. 

At first everything was slightly off centre, Q pushing too hard so he gentled the kiss pulling back a little. Under him Q made a soft sound and the kiss went slick, mouths pushing at each other, his tongue slipping into Q’s mouth smooth and wet. Then everything was better, the edge of ridiculous glasses bumping his cheek but unheeded for the way that Q was sucking on his tongue. When hands came up to grip his shoulders, surprisingly strong for a desk jockey, James let a little more of his weight come to rest so he was using his own body to pin Q to the mattress. 

He licked at Q’s lips, teasing him with half kisses until he made a frustrated sound bringing his hands up to come around the back of James’ neck pulling him back into another wet kiss. He rolled his hips, all of Q’s clothes slid along his body, the smooth cool metal of his belt digging into James’ stomach; the awkward not quite tangle of their legs hanging off the end of the bed. 

Rubbing his wet lips across Q’s chin he smiled a little to find the roughness of stubble. He mouthed wetly at Q’s chin sucking on the skin delicately while he shifted under James’ hands mapping out the back of his shoulders and down his flanks finding scars with unerring proficiency. “You seem to have me at a disadvantage.” James said pushing his nose along the lines of his jaw to breathe the words low in Q’s ear, his face buried in wild dark hair. 

“Oh, I doubt that.” Q groaned softly, hands sliding lower so he was holding James’ hips tight. 

James just pressed his mouth against his cheekbone knocking those ridiculous glasses out of the way with his nose. 

He took them with him when he sat back. It was a good look for Q his mouth bruised red from kissing and skin faintly pink along his jaw where James had been biting at it. If Q had gotten there only half an hour earlier he would be all pink with beard burn. James put the glasses on the side table. 

The bottom buttons to the cardigan seemed as good a place as any to start. It came away easily and Q arched his back wiggling out of the sweater and it got cast off the side. James leaned over him again to catch his mouth as he tugged the button-down from his trousers and began to work on the row of small buttons. He licked into Q’s mouth pulling back each time Q tried to return the kiss until he allowed James to control the kiss completely. A few buttons up and he could push his hands under cotton. Smooth warm skin under his palm, there were no curves to grip just the concave of his stomach leading to the sharp jut of his hips. 

Q busied himself with the rest of the buttons. His second shirt went the same way the first did, flung off the end of the bed leaving him topless. His baggy clothes weren’t hiding anything overly impressive, the only thing they hid was just how bony he was, sharp corners of his shoulders and the speed-bumps of his ribcage all leading to the drive-way of dark hair leading a trail that vanished under the hem of his trousers. James just had to bite the at Q’s shoulder, drag his teeth slowly over the sharp corner hugging it like a luxury car. The whine that got him almost made him grin. There was something to be said about those who liked a little pain mixed with their pleasure. 

James mouthed at one small pink nipple, Q’s hands coming up to his neck blunt fingers pressing and petting. He worried at it lightly with just the edges of his teeth while knees squeezed at him, Q shifting under him softly. When the sounds began to get almost whiny he switched to the other one beginning the cycle all over again. 

“Tell me, is it the pain?” James asked, pressing a biting kiss to the arch of Q’s rib cage just to gauge how he jumped going tense and then went liquid. 

“Not entirely.” He replied, sitting up on his elbows again to watch as James tugged his belt free. “What do you like?” If he didn’t want to answer that was okay, finding out was half the fun. 

James looked up at him, deftly tugging down the zipper on his pale coloured jeans. “Obedience.” 

Q just scoffed at that arching himself so that James could pull his jeans down his thighs. James did press a smirk against the curve of his bones sticking up just over the lines of his boxers. The sound he made was ripped from his throat, big hands coming to cradle James’ head pressing his thumbs behind his ears and rubbing softly as James sucked a patch of skin into his mouth where it was stretched tight and thin over his hip bone. He only let it go with a faint pop when the skin felt hot and irritated to his tongue, slick with spit and already bruising in the shape of his mouth. 

He never left brands like this, leave no evidence was ingrained too deeply but Q was outside of the usual paradigms. Studying the clean lines of bright red skin he found he liked that. James pressed his thumb against the fresh bruise and Q swore low and earnest pushing up against his hold.

A quick tug had both boxers and jeans trapped around his thighs. Q was already half hard, cock rising from between pale thighs. Pinning him with one hand low on his stomach and the other braced across his thighs James took the head into his mouth. Q let out a breathy sort of sound, thighs tightening with the urge to move but finding himself unable. 

This wasn’t the time for finesse, for slow and careful study. It was almost brutal, suction and as much depth as he could manage setting up a quick pull that had Q swearing at him and praising him with the same desperate breath. It wasn’t long at all before it seemed like Q had no idea what to do with his hands, they fluttered across his shoulders, short nails scraping his scalp when no purchase was found there. 

James hummed low in his throat. His own cock was heavy and full tight with the simple pleasure of friction against his lips and the weight of the head of Q’s dick resting in the cradle of his tongue. There was a perverse sort of pleasure in driving your partner fast and hard over that ledge like pressing pedal to the metal in a turbo-charged engine, of complete and total self control. 

Q was babbling low and under his breath words that didn’t make a lot of sense, it would hitch and trail into a whine when James would pull up letting his lips drag and the softest scrape of teeth along the ridge tongue pressing against the slit with purpose. He could feel every shift of muscle, abdominals tightening as Q tried to push up and into his throat, aborted by James’ hold but getting more and more desperate with each attempt. 

He came with a low wounded sound going tense for a long moment before that gave James just enough time to pull back finishing him off with his hand. This way he could watch. At some point Q had begun to flush, cheeks and face going pink and it spilled in a visible wave down his chest, lips still fresh bruise red and eyes pressed shut as he moaned shamelessly twisting across the duvet. 

James didn’t give him a break getting him through it with a firm hand and pushing him higher and higher while Q arched and twisted. 

“Ah.” Q gasped. “ _God_.” He twisted and shook dick slippery and wet as James continued to jerk him until his face began to twist in pain gasping wordlessly and moaning high and tight. “Stop.” He grit. 

“No.” James lapped at the wet head letting it bump against his tongue blood-hot still and bitter. 

Q whined digging his fingers into the thick muscle of his shoulders and pulling. Finally he let him go and hovered over him watching Q pant and whine. Arms heavy as Q pulled him up for a thick kiss. The kisses were lush with Q moaning against his mouth softly all sloppy and sated. 

“I expected a little more.” Q huffed against his mouth and at that James did quirk a smile into the kiss. 

“Oh we’re not done kid.” He rumbled dipping his hips to rub off a little against Q’s spent dick letting him feel how hard he was. He could see the smart remark die on his tongue, words shuttered in behind his teeth like a motorway pileup. “Enthusiasm is one of the advantages of youth.” He said low and even just to watch the way Q’s mouth parted around a stuttered sound. 

“Something cliché about stamina being in the arena of the old?” Q bit out and James bit him in return. 

“Finish getting undressed.” He rolled off to the side landing quietly on his feet. Q just watched him for a moment expression slipping into hungry again even laying there splattered with his own come. 

He stood back to watch the way that Q slid up the bed kicking off his trousers and then his boxers leaving him completely naked. He was built like a baby horse, joints obvious targets, his knees rounded and knobby like doorknobs. He was also uniformly pale with the vivid exception of the purpling bruise on his hip and the pink skin where James’ fingers had dug too deep into his thigh. Not his usual evening-fare but all the more interesting for the options he presented. 

James tossed the tube onto the bed watching it bounce near one of Q’s too-sharp elbows. “Open yourself up, I want to watch.” 

Q regarded him for a moment. “You’re going to have to work harder than that if you want to go a second round.” 

“Ye of little faith.” James murmured closing the space between them again so he was standing at the edge of the bed. 

“Pardon,” Q popped the word not all sounding contrite, “but you don’t have the best track-record of being gentle with your toys.” 

“You don’t want me to be gentle.” James crawled onto the bed with him, grabbed the hands that were playing with the lube and did it himself getting one of Q’s hands all slippery. 

“I am not one of the toys.” Q protested softly but James chose to ignore him, Q didn’t even sound like he could convince himself. He spread his legs lifting his knees so that James was bracketed between them again. 

Q’s blunt fingers pressed against his hole, James’ grip tight around his wrist pushing him slowly forward until he was fingering himself slowly. He could feel the delicate little bones in his wrist grinding and moving under his fingers as he held on tightly. 

“Need to get you nice and open.” James told him as he leaned low over his chest watching Q’s face. He pushed the finger in deeper, Q’s mouth falling open softly eyes pressed closed. “I’m going to wait until you beg for it.” He punctuated the phrase by pulling out his fingers and pushing them back in faster, deeper making Q arch. 

“Good luck with that.” Q melted against the sheets face turned away. James sat back and pressed a kiss to the inside of his knee 

“I’m patient.” He replied before continuing like Q never interrupted him. “When you’re all wet and loose and begging then I will fuck you.” Hunching his shoulders he could just reach the soft skin on the side of his thigh with his teeth. He worried at the skin, keeping up the same slow pace with Q’s hand, holding him tight enough that Q couldn’t go faster if he tried he could only rock shallowly into the pace that James had decided on. 

Another bruise that matched the shape of his mouth, just above his knee. He pushed another finger inside of him, stretching him just a little more and Q hissed out a slow breath. James noted idly that he was beginning to get hard again, wiggling his hips like he couldn’t decide if he wanted more or less. “This soon, when you come again it’s going to feel so good it almost hurts.” James pressed the words like a promise against Q’s skin just to watch him shiver and gasp as he fingered himself. “Are you making it good for yourself? Or is it still too much? Let’s see.” 

There was enough slick on his fingers to press one of his own fingers inside the stretch with Q’s. Q jerked gasping wordlessly, James pressed in relentlessly without giving him space to adjust. The tight fit had his fingers pressed awkwardly up against Q’s their palms fighting for space shoved up together like they were trying to hold hands. He twisted his fingers, rubbing as Q groaned and grabbed at the sheets with his free hand. 

He didn’t break easy and if he was honest with himself James would have been disappointed if he had. No, Q moaned shamelessly and rode their fingers hips jerking and twisting as he slowly hardened flush working its way down his chest again from where it had just started to fade. This part of the game was the hardest, his own body was thrumming with the need to fuck urging him to take and take and _make_ him want it not wait for him to crack. James chewed on his bottom lip watching Q’s hips jerk and twist and feeling how tight and wet he was inside. He wanted, he wanted desperately but he was going to wait. 

Q stuttered out a wail when James pushed another finger inside of him. His thighs twitched trying to close on James but unable to do anything. 

“Beg.” James ordered and rubbed his thumb along the raw stretch of skin, pressing at the already stuffed hole and Q gasped whining high in the back of his throat. 

“Please.” He pleaded high and breathy mouth hanging open and digging his feet into the bed so he could push back on their fingers. 

“I’m not going to get anything better out of you am I? Not without a paddle.” 

Q’s cock visibly jumped at that, drooling against his stomach but he just tossed his head back and hissed, “Yes.” 

“There’s a good boy.” James pulled himself free and wiped his fingers more or less clean on the sheets. Q arched, snagged a pillow with one hand and James helped him get it under his back so hips were tilted up and open as they could possibly get. 

James pressed his thumb against the bruise on Q’s thigh letting his nail dig in just a little and Q spread his legs even more, impossible to tell if it was to get away from the pressure or because he wanted to. Ends justifying the means and the such. He could just see the wet gape of his target. 

“Hurry up.” Q breathed squirming, charmingly bony knees rubbing up against his sides.

James sat back on his heels to watch the way his dick sank into him, dragging out the slow push in until Q’s arse was flush against his hips and he was panting lightly holding himself still. Q breathed out slowly under him, nails digging soft groves into James’ forearms where he could reach his body arched in a lean pretty curve.

Long legs and a long torso, standing Q was probably actually taller than he was, bent nearly double so James could breath against his mouth hovering there until Q surged up to kiss him. He muffled the little sounds Q made when he rocked them together, there wasn’t enough room or leverage to move properly, but enough to shove them together. He had a moment to mourn the fact that Q couldn’t leave those long scratches across his back, the ones that stung just under the cut of his suit when he moved and reminded him of women who left them. His nails were kept trimmed too short for that sort of thing. 

No, Q bit his lip and dug strong fingers into the meat of his shoulder instead. “Move James.” He breathed against his ear and he still sounded far too put-together. 

He had to sit back a little to move, getting more leverage with his knees. Q arched and shook under him knees pulling him in. James wasn’t gentle or soft there wasn’t any reason to be sensual with Q not when Q was swearing at him under his breath trying to shove back at him to get more and more. 

“Greedy thing.” James muttered, he had to shift, lean back a little to get a proper grip. The wing-flare of Q’s hips was an ideal place to dig his fingers in giving him all the leverage he needed to fuck up and in. 

They shoved and pushed and it wasn’t elegant or graceful or anything sex normally was when he was on a mission. Q didn’t want to be finessed, his breath hitched when James pulled him too tight, moaning when he bit high on the inside of his arm this time leaving a pink print of his teeth on the too-pale canvas. 

“Want to do this forever.” James groaned, and Q whined something indistinct pushing back against him and so James freed one of his hands and pushed two fingers in Q’s mouth stopping the words he could just see forming there. 

Q moaned high and tight lips and tongue sloppy but he was trying and James had to shift them forward a little to compensate for not having both of his hands. Short sharp thrusts that had them both rocking on the bed, the spring pushing him tighter and higher into the next and the one after. 

It took a lot of effort to keep fucking him when he moved his supporting arm, back and abdominals working to provide balance. It was worth it for the muffled wail when he got a hand around Q’s dick. Q pressed his eyes tight gasping wetly around the fingers in his mouth drooling all down his chin. 

The flush was back spreading further down his chest bright pink, he wanted more hands so he could press his face against it and feel the rush of blood just under the skin. 

He slipped his fingers free of Q’s mouth, the pads wrinkled with moisture and stroked them down across Q’s jaw, dragging across his neck. He didn’t press down or squeeze, he just held there, thumb and forefinger sitting at the dip in his neck. 

“Oh god. Please.” Q whined, twisting his hips but holding his shoulders unnaturally still as James jerked him hard and fast. 

This time Q sounded almost like it hurt when he was tipped over into orgasm, straining to remain still as he shook through it. It felt amazing, fucking into him as he shivered, Q’s eyes pressed closed so tight James thought he might actually cry. 

It took him what seemed like forever to come down again, and James was barely hanging on to that fine edge willing to shove himself at it over and over clinging without falling over. 

Q lay there moaning with every thrust, back arched impossibly and eyes blown completely open. There, that was exactly what he wanted to see. Wanted that image to hoard away, Q’s lips bitten raw forming around his name like a caress. 

James let himself slump forward on his arms, closing his eyes as he roughly chased his own end. Q whined, twisted his head so he could mouth at the forearm near his head. Q bit in and that was only fair play, but the small jolt of pain shook him. He groaned low letting it resonate in the air between them even as he went still everything cresting and breaking like a wave. It rushed out from his fingers and his toes all the more intense for the long wait tearing through him. James groaned, hiding his face because he had no idea what kind of expression he was making. 

They lay there for a moment, James unwilling to move from the warm spot he’d pressed his face even if Q was little more than skin stretched over bones. Eventually Q shoved at his shoulder mumbling something indistinct so he rolled off to the side. 

James dealt with the condom efficiently tossing it easily at the garbage before rolling back over to press a kiss to Q’s shoulder. Q had curled half on his side, long and pale and lean. 

“I submit to your sexual prowess.” Q said, words tinged with the sharp edge of sarcasm. 

James ran fingers down the line of his spine absently noting the knobs before pressing against his loose hole slipping the tip of two in. Q hissed out a curse shoulders shifting up as his back twisted pushing his arse out a little more. 

“Did I say we were done?” James licked at his shoulder the skin faintly salty. 

\--

The next morning Q was still curled in a pile of blankets sleeping soundly. 

The sun was beginning to stain the Macau sky and James had a few leads to follow up on. He needed to find where the chip was from and who might have hired the assassin but first: shower. 

Efficient use of water and time. The hotel reception would know which casino the chip was from then he could scout the area a little before finding a bar to pass the time between now and night. 

Only Q was sitting in the blankets wrapped around him like a nest. He looked up as James came out of the bathroom dressed in nothing but a towel again. With an arched eyebrow he let the towel fall and Q just snorted looking back down at his tablet. James wasn’t offended he could see the faintest bruise of his teeth on Q’s arm when he moved and that was enough to sate him for the time being. He knew just were the other teeth marks were even if he couldn’t see them. 

Maybe instead of the bar he could come back here. 

“The chip is from the Golden Dragon Casino.” Q informed him flicking the chip across his knuckles like a street performer. 

“Oh?” 

“That’s what the crest on the front means.” Q let the chip dance across his hand again the movement almost absent, tablet propped on one knee so he could type one-handed.

“Want to come with me for a night out at the casino?” 

“I’m not allowed in casinos.” Q said almost conversationally, baiting James and he gave. 

“Why?” 

“I count cards.” Q just smirked at him.


End file.
